Lost Boy Found
by Vdysa
Summary: A different take from the sequel out this year.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Boy Found

By Claudia Silva

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are owned by Warner Bros. This is my take at Lost Boys: The Tribe, which is the sequel to The Lost Boys. I was reading the plot for the sequel and after that I had a dream about it and I had to write it down.

Here are my assumptions for this story:

Nicole and Chris Emerson are the children of Star and Michael Emerson (they are not dead).

Michael's mom is Lucy and his brother Sam.

Star's brother is Laddie Thompson.

Chapter 1

Chris Emerson woke up the last Sunday before school began for his last year of High School. He was still seventeen, but he was now counting the days for his eighteenth birthday in October. The alarm clock didn't buzz, though it would need to on Monday, because it was near 10 o'clock in the morning and he still couldn't drag himself out of bed.

He had heard his mother and sister chatting downstairs, and he could hear his dad working on his motorcycle in the garage, right below his room. But all that noise hadn't been able to really wake him up.

Sighing, Chris rubbed his eyes and sat down on his bed, looking around. His bedroom was messy, but he didn't care. He was glad his parents rarely told him what to do in his _own_ room. But he had earned that by getting good grades and being one of the few kids in school that actually seemed to _care _about going to school.

Yes, he was different, but nothing bothered him more than the way he looked. He was almost eighteen years old and he still looked like a freshman. What senior looked like a freshman? None in his High School, he knew _that_. Even his sister Nicole looked older than he did and she was only thirteen.

When he looked in the mirror, he couldn't take his mind off the idea that he didn't seem to grow old at all. If he was, then it was too slow for his taste. He didn't understand why, his dad was well built and looked his own age, which wasn't really old, considering he had gotten his mom pregnant at seventeen.

Imagine that, it was like becoming a father right now, still in High School. Well, not that he was worried about _that_ ever happening; he didn't even have a girlfriend. He had _never_ had one nor had he come near a bed with a girl. Not even one kiss...

He wondered if he was even good-looking. Nicole was beautiful; she had long brown wavy hair that fell almost to her waist. Her face was slender and she had even begun _looking_ like a woman at thirteen. His mother was also very beautiful. Maybe he had gotten all the bad genes. He couldn't really understand why he looked like _he_ did if he had been born to a family like his.

Well, there was nothing he could do now, the deed was done. He had been born, his parents had married and life had moved on. It was time to rejoin the world.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning, honey." His mom had said as he showed up in the kitchen. Her name was Star; when he was a little boy he had loved that her mom's name was Star. He looked up into the dark sky and the starts above always reminded him of her. It had been so magical. As he grew older, his dad had once spilled the beans about her mom's name. _Her parents were high when they named her, Chris, _his dad had laughed.

It had broken so many nice dreams for him.

That was his dad, an architect who worked in a big firm in the city. Apparently he was successful enough to allow his mom to sell Avon products in her spare time, spending the rest of her day with her son and daughter. He actually liked his dad and everybody seemed to like him, too.

His sister Nicole was drinking a glass of orange juice when his mom greeted him. "Why do you always get up so late? What's wrong with you?" His little sister said.

"Ten o'clock is not late."

"Yes, it is. You know school starts at eight tomorrow, which means you'll need to wake up around six o'clock. That's _four _hours earlier. Have you even considered that?"

He turned to his mom and noticed her smile.

"I'll wake up." He told his sister, sitting down in front of her.

"We ate pancakes, but they're cold now." His sister now informed him.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, you've got to eat _something_," His mom said, "you're a growing boy and breakfast is an important part of your day."

He chuckled, "If you haven't noticed, I seem to be stuck in my Middle School days."

Nicole giggled; he knew he could expect comments on that later.

His mom patted his head. "You're just a late bloomer, Chris. And it won't help your case if you decide to stop eating."

Chris sighed. "Fine, I'll have some Cocoa Puffs."

"Right." Nicole added, "Really nutritious."

"Shut up."

She smiled and winked at him. She really wasn't that bad, he thought. "We'll, I'm going over to Tiffany's now, mom." She got up and leaned over to kiss their mom. "See ya later, Chris."

"Bye." He said.

Before his sister could make an exit, his dad came into the kitchen, his hand all greasy from working on his motorcycle. "Hey, dad!" Nicole chirped, standing on tip-toe to kiss his cheek. "See you all later!"

"Where is _she _going?" His dad asked.

"To Tiffany's, remember?" His mom said, "They had planned to get together to organize their supplies?"

"Who _does_ that?" Chris muttered.

But his parents ignored him. "You want to help me with the bike, Chris?" His dad asked him, a little over excited. It was clear he _loved_ his bike, apparently it held memories his dad didn't want to let go.

"Uhm, no, thanks."

His dad seemed disappointed. "He just woke up. He still has to eat _something_." His mom added.

"Right." His dad said.

"Your mom called, by the way, Michael." That was grandma Lucy, who still lived someplace in California, a place they had _never _visited.

"Really? Is Sam back from his trip?" That was uncle Sam, his dad's younger brother who had become a selling author of horror short stories.

"Yes, he's back," His mom said, "and Lucy wants to know if we'll go over there for thanksgiving."

His dad went suddenly serious. "No."

Chris had _never_ visited his grandmother in her home town. The few times he had met her it had been because his dad had arranged trips for her to visit _them_. Fortunately uncle Sam had dropped in more frequently than she had. At least he knew a little bit about their family history from them.

"Michael," His mom started, "Nothing's going to happen. We _have_ to go there sooner or later."

"No, we don't." Was his dad scared?

"Thanksgiving is still three months away. We have lived for almost nineteen years in Texas and _nothing_ has happened. Can you at least think about it?"

Why? What _was_ supposed to happen? Chris thought as he took the milk from the fridge and served it over his Cocoa Puffs. As his parents argued, he took his spoon and took the cereal into his mouth.

Suddenly, his teeth started to hurt like torture. "Ow!" He exclaimed.

Both his parents turned to look at him. "What's wrong, honey?" His mom asked him, concerned.

"It's my teeth." Chris explained, pretending not to notice his parents exchanging weird looks suddenly. "They still hurt."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing. It will pass." His mom told him, words she had spoken enough times.

"Why can't I just go to the dentist, mom?" Chris asked her, now also _enough_ times.

His dad closed his eyes. "Maybe you should take him, Star."

"No. He's fine." His mom said.

"What's the big deal? A lot of kids have issues with their teeth." Chris explained, "But I don't know _any_ who actually have to _beg_ to be taken to the dentist. Don't you think that's weird?"

"Calm down, Chris." His father said. "We'll make an appointment and let you know when you'll be going, all right?"

"But, Michael…" His mom started, but his dad stopped him.

"Maybe it's nothing. But we won't know until someone takes a look at him."

His mom didn't sound very convinced, but nodded in agreement. Chris decided to drink only the chocolate milk left on his bowl.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night, after going to bed, Chris stomach began to hurt. He figured the strawberry smoothie he had drank for dinner had been made with rotten yogurt or something. He ran to his toilet and threw it all up.

So now he was hungry, nauseous and his teeth hurt. He didn't need to go to school the next morning, he needed to go to a hospital. What were his parent's thinking? They wanted him to die? He needed help, it was obvious. Didn't they care about him at all?

He quietly opened the door to his room and stepped out into the hall and down the stairs, trying not to wake his sister.

Just as he neared his parent's room he heard them whispering.

"… what if the dentist finds something he _can't_ explain?" His mom was asking.

"Star, you said it yourself, we have been living here a long time. Chris is almost eighteen and so far he's been normal."

_Normal?_ So having toothache wasn't _normal_?

"Yes, but what if…" She started.

His father sighed. "I don't know. I don't know what would happen and I don't know what we'll do but…"

"Maybe we should tell him. What if there's something else going on that he's not telling us? Just look at him, he could pass for a twelve year old and he's almost eighteen, what if that's because…"

She stopped, he could_ feel_ his father worried look, Chris knew him well enough. There was something wrong with him, and from the sound of it, it wasn't anything _normal._

"I don't know what to tell you, Star." His dad said now, "If there _is_ something wrong with him, I don't think he can be cured like we were."

Sobbing, it was from his mom. "What are we going to do?"

His parents were quiet for a minute. "We can start by taking him to the dentist. See what's bothering him. Maybe it's just a cavity and we're jumping to conclusions." His dad suggested, "Beside his physical appearance, he's been a normal boy for eighteen years. Maybe whatever was in our blood didn't cross over."

_What? There was something in their blood when I was conceived?_ His heart beat accelerated; he turned around and ran up the stairs, locking himself in his room. For the first time since elementary school, Chris Emerson cried.

To be continued…


End file.
